In 1994, in Dali China, I found a large hair device, known locally as a “beautiful nest.” This awkward hair holder was to hold the hair up off the nape of the neck during extremely hot summer days. This device was not practical because of it excessive size and shape.
I developed the idea beyond the Chinese design to ensure that it would produce the proper torque to secure hair easily next to the head. This development lead to the concept of a small, attractive, practical solution looking something like two spoons attached together. Upon returning home, I have developed the idea and had many different shapes and sizes created. I have used each with my long hair and have improved the design to work especially well with extremely long hair. I have created a few items in brass and glass for testing purposes. The final design has multiple adorning images on the visible side while performing the rudimentary function of holding the hair at back of the head.